At The Plane
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: para anggota Mekakushidan pergi ke Indonesia menaiki pesawat!keributan apa yang mereka buat?apakah mereka berhasil -mendarat-dengan-selamat- ? WARNING!:OOC,gaje,typo. -tanggung sendiri resikonya saat membaca fic ini-


**hai!ini adalah fic pertamaku di Kagerou Days!di fic ini,Kido menyukai Kano,tapi Kido tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanya#authorditabokKido.**

**i hope you like it**

**-At The Plane-**

pada suatu hari,Mekakushidan ingin pergi ke Indonesia untuk acara meet-and-great(?),para anggota mekakushidan pergi ke Indonesia menggunakan pesawat private - yang - dibeliin - author - oke,back to story!

di pesawat...

Mary sedang membaca buku...atau lebih tepatnya-manga!tiba - tiba Momo datang!

"Mary - chan lagi baca apa?"tanya Momo.

"baca komik."ucap Mary dengan tenang.

"aku ingin ikut baca dong!"ucap Momo membaca komiknya,Momo langsung kaget 3/4 kalau setengah mati itu udah gak jaman(?).back to story!

"MARY!KAMU FUJOSHI?!"teriak Momo.

"hah?lo baru tau kalau gw itu fujoshi?padahal di internet udah dibilangin kalau gw ini fujoshi!kudet lo!"ucap Mary, betapa OOC-nya dirimu...#emangnyasiapayangbuatceritanya

Momo berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang pucat karena dia baru tau kalau Mary itu fujoshi ...kudet banget kau Momo!#authordipukulMomo

"tante Momo wajahnya udah jelek,tambah jelek lagi!"ucap Hibiya.

"kau bilang apa bocah?..."ucap Momo dengan death-glare-nya.

"hidung(?)lo budeg(?)ya,tante Momo!"ucap Hibiya dengan santai.

Momo pun menendang Hibiya dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai Hibiya terlempar ke samudera pasifik(?).tapi,karena author ini baik hati(?)author pun mengembalikan Hibiya ke pesawat.

"author baik hati...AUTHOR BAIK HATI KATAMU?!BAIK HATI APAAN!"ucap Momo."kan aku udah ngembaliin Hibiya!aku baik hati kan?"ucap sang author yaitu diriku sendiri!

"iya!author baik hati!"ucap Hibiya.

"nih author rada - rada sarap ya?..."ucap Momo. author pun marah dan akhirnya author membuat Momo & Hibiya ciuman di depan anggota Mekakushidan yang lainnya.

"nanti kalian akan berterimakasih kepadaku!"ucap sang author dengan percaya diri#plak

"wow,pada kissing nih!"ucap Shintaro.

"kalau kalian nikah,jangan lupa undang aku ya!"ucap Mary.

"kalian rukun - rukun,ya!"ucap Seto .

"semoga anak kalian(?)cantik seperti aku!"ucap Ene.

"semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia!"ucap Konoha sambil melemparkan bunga - bunga -yang-dikasih-author- ke Momo dan Hibiya.

"potong kuenya!potong kuenya sekarang juga-"ucap Kano,tapi,Momo langsung berteriak...

"INI BUKAN ULANG TAHUN,KANO!AKU DAN HIBIYA JUGA GAK MUNGKIN MENIKAH!DASAR AUTHOR JAHAT HATI!(?)"ucap Momo

"iya!ternyata author jahat hati!"ucap Hibiya.

author pun membuat Momo & Hibiya menjadi rukun. Momo & Hibiya pun menjadi rukun,bahkan romantis!

"pasangan yang (tidak) bahagia..."ucap Kano.

"oh iya,dari tadi danchou diam aja,ya."ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya Kido.

"danchou!~kita kapan sampai di Indonesianya?~"tanya Shintaro.

"..."Kido tidak menjawab.

"danchou!"ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun melihat Kido lagi ...

"WTF DANCHOU?!"Shintaro kaget saat melihat Kido sedang...

Kido sedang...

Kido sedang...

Kido sedang...

kido sed- #kelamaan!

baiklah,langsung saja,ya~ #cepetan!

Kido sedang mendengarkan musik#itusihudahbiasa

gw belom selesai ngomong!Kido lagi dengerin musik sambil baca komik ber - genre ecchi & harem,tau! #WTF?!

Shintaro pun melepas earphone-nya Kido."hei!kenapa kamu melepas earphone-nya?!"tanya Kido.

"tobat danchou!TOBAAAAAAAAAAT!"ucap Shintaro.

"lo sendiri kan sering liat yang beginian."ucap Kido santai.

"ya...aku kan udah tobat..."

"kapan?"

"...kemarin..."

"sumpah?"

"...enggak..."

Kido pun langsung menendang Shintaro.

tiba - tiba...

_"perhatian,perhatian,ada berita bagus dan berita buruk..."_

"eh,ini suara pilotnya kan?"ucap Momo.

_"...berita bagusnya,kita sudah hampir sampai di Indonesia..."_

"HORE!"semua anggota Mekakushidan bersorak.

_"...berita buruknya,kita akan menabrak gunung salak..."_

"..."hening...

"EMANGNYA INI SUKHOI SUPER-JET 100 APA?!"ucap semua anggota Mekakushidan.

bagaimana nasib mereka?hanya 'keajaiban' yang bisa menolong mereka,dan 'keajaiban' itu hanya bisa diberikan oleh -author-yang-baik-hati- ini~ #plak

semua anggota Mekakushidan panik,hanya ada waktu 30 detik lagi sebelum mereka menabrak gunung salak!

_'tidak...aku belum ingin mati...'_ucap Kido dalam hati.

_'aku...belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku...' _ucap Kido dalam hati.

para anggota Mekakushidan yang lainnya sedang tobat,sedangkan Kido...

tiba - tiba Kido mendatangi Kano...

00.20...

"Kano!sebenarnya..."

00.15...

"a...aku menyukaimu!"

00.13...

para anggota Mekakushidan cengok...karena sang ketua 'nembak' seorang anggota yang idiot!

"ja...jadi...aku tidak ingin menyesal,akhirnya aku menyatakan cintaku...sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

00.09...

tiba - tiba...

Kano mencium bibirnya Kido!

00.05...

"aku juga menyukaimu..."ucap Kano.

00.02...

karena sang author sangat bahagia karena Kano & Kido ciuman,author memberikan 'keajaiban' dengan cara membuat gunung salaknya menghilang(?).alhasil,Mekakushidan berhasil -mendarat-dengan-selamat-...

"..."semuanya tenang...

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"KITA SELAMAT!"sorak semua anggota Mekakushidan.

"oh iya,siapa ya yang tadi menyatakan cintanya?..."ucap Momo.

semua anggota Mekakushidan langsung melihat Kido & Kano.

"SELAMAT YA!KALIAN UDAH JADIAN!"ucap semua anggota Mekakushidan.

akhirnya...selama di Indonesia,Kido & Kano mendapatkan ucapan 'selamat'(dengan banyak arti)dari anggota Mekakushidan yang lainnya...

-The End-

**all: *cengok***

**Mashiro:wah!benar - benar OOC ya?**

**Kido:iya!terus kok aku yang paling OOC sih?!**

**Mashiro:soalnya Kido itu karakter faforitku . dan,aku ingin membuat karakter faforitku OOC!#plak**

**jadi,bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini?**

**Kido:hei...aku masih gak terima kalau aku dibuat OOC...**

**Momo:reviews ya!siapa tau bisa menyelamatkan author dari amukannya Kido!~**


End file.
